Diaries of Sisterhooves
by shadowlord123456
Summary: Ever since the sisterhooves social Sweetie Belle and Rarity have been getting closer as sisters but what will happen when things begin to change. Rarity loves Sweetie Belle but will she be able to live with her? Sweetie Belle wants to be with her fellow crusaders but will she be able to make time for it when an old rival of Rarity's shows up?
1. Chapter 1

It had been a special night for the land of Equestria merely hours ago in the beautiful capitol city of Canterlot Princess Cadance had been married to the caption of the royal guard Shining Armor. That however was hours ago and the dazzling fireworks had faded from the sky's and a number of ponies were riding the train back to Ponyville. One compartment in particular held nine ponies and one dragon who had each played their own part in the wedding.

"Well it was a beautiful wedding" said the yellow Pegasus named Fluttershy.  
"Yeah to bad it almost didn't happen" said the rainbow haired Pegasus who was appropriately named Rainbow Dash.  
"My favorite part was the reception party" said the pink earth pony named Pinkie Pie excitedly.  
"You did a great job Pinkie" said the purple unicorn Twilight Sparkle.  
"Thank you Twilight" Pinkie responded.  
"Yeah, yeah great wedding but wait till you all see what I'm going to do for the bachelor party" said the small dragon named Spike earning a few giggles.  
"Spike when we get home there is something I have to tell you" said Twilight.  
"And you girls were adorable as the flower filly's" The white unicorn Rarity cooed to the three half asleep filly's still wearing their dresses from the wedding and party.  
"Thanks sis but we still didn't earn our Cutie marks" responded the filly unicorn named Sweetie Belle.  
"Is that all you gals think about?" asked the orange earth pony named Applejack with a chuckle.  
"No" responded the yellow earth pony named Apple Bloom.  
"I wasn't even thinking about my mark I just wanted to see the sonic rainboom" the orange Pegasus Scootaloo announced.

"Ponyville next stop" the conductor announced into the compartments a little later on.  
"Home sweet home" said Rarity.  
"Looks like the girls are ready for bed" said Applejack pointing a hoof at the three filly's who had fallen asleep.  
"Oh that's so precious" said Rarity as she levitated her younger sister onto her back.  
"Yeah they had a big day" said Applejack lifting Apple Bloom onto her back.  
"I'll take Scootaloo home" said Rainbow Dash taking the young pony in her arms. The six friends said good night to each other and headed off to their homes.

As Rarity saw her Boutique come into view she also noticed she had a visitor knocking on her door it was none other then the mayor of Ponyville herself Mayor, Mare. "Oh Rarity there you are I've been looking for you" said the mayor.  
"Oh well I'm sorry I've been away from home for awhile why were you looking for me?" asked Rarity.  
"I'm afraid I have very grave news" said the mayor sadly.

"Oh dear, well come right in I'll put Sweetie to bed and then we can talk" said Rarity unlocking her front door. Rarity walked upstairs and tucked Sweetie Belle into her own bed rather then the guest room bed then walked back downstairs where she found the mayor sitting on her couch. "What's the news?" asked Rarity.

"Rarity come sit by me" said the mayor indicating the cushion next to hers on the couch Rarity did as she was told. "Rarity" the mayor began taking Rarity's hoof "There is no easy way to tell you this but your parents..." the mayor paused. "They were in the mountains earlier today" the mayor paused again. "There was a rock slide..." the mayor began before Rarity interrupted.  
"Are they all right?" she demanded.  
"No, I'm sorry someone went to the doctors to try and get help but they got there to late..." the mayor paused before finishing her statement "Rarity your parents are gone".

Rarity paused for a moment then let the tears flood her eyes. "I'm so sorry would you like me to see if any of your friends are up?" asked the mayor.  
"No" said Rarity through tears.  
"Well would you like me to help you tell Sweetie Belle?" asked the mayor.  
"No it's fine just leave... please... I want to be alone when I tell her" Rarity mumbled.  
"I completely understand" said the mayor as she began rummaging in her saddle sack before pulling out a large sealed envelope.  
"This has some papers you need to look at when your ready" said the Mayor as she took her leave. Rarity slammed the envelope angrily on the coffe table before running upstairs.

Rarity's sobs managed to wake Sweetie Belle from her slumber. "(yawn) Rarity what's wrong why are you crying?" asked Sweetie Belle innocently.  
"Sweetie mother and father are... are... are..." Rarity struggled to get the final word out.  
"What?" asked Sweetie Belle. Rarity took her sister into a full bear hug before having the courage to say  
"They're dead Sweetie Belle".

Rarity felt her sister's eyes begin to water they both collapsed onto Rarity's bed and let the tears leak from their eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

One of the advantages/disadvantages that came with living in a small town like Ponyville is that news from within the town spread like wildfire. Therefor by noon the next day the news of the fate's of Rarity's and Sweetie's parents was common knowledge. Concerned for her friend Twilight Sparkle rushed over to Rarity's boutique almost the second she herd the news waiting for her were Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo and of course Spike had accompanied Twilight.

"They haven't been down all day" Applejack told Twilight.  
"Sweetie Belle wasn't even in school today" said Scootaloo.  
"Ms. Cheerilee didn't get a note or anything" Apple Bloom added.  
"Sounds bad let's go in they need us" said Twilight.

The seven ponies and one dragon searched the house for their friends.  
"Sweetie Belle isn't in the guest room" called Apple Bloom.  
"And Rarity forgot to feed Opal" said Fluttershy looking in the kitchen where Rarity's cat was looking into her empty food dish.  
"They must be In Rarity's room" said Twilight.

"Well they're defiantly in there" said Applejack as they stood outside Rarity's bedroom door the sound of the sobbing sisters filled the air.  
"Rarity are you ok?" Twilight called through the door.  
"Go away!" came Rarity's shrill yell.  
"Ummm Sweetie Belle are you in there we brought you your homework" said Scootaloo not knowing what else to say.  
"I said go away!" Rarity replied even louder.  
"Yeah go away!" Sweetie Belle added.  
"The door is unlocked" Twilight noticed.  
"Then lets go" said Rainbow Dash.

The floor of the room was dominated by used tissues and the two unicorns were sill in bed having apparently never left since the previous night.  
"I told you to go away" said Rarity moving for the first time in hours her mane was a tangled mess and her face was stained with tear strained eye make up.  
"Rarity we just want to help" Fluttershy assured her.  
"Can't you all see we want to be alone" said Rarity.  
"But Rarity we understand but the way you're mourning can't be healthy" said Twilight reasonably.  
"I just need to be alone with Sweetie Belle" said Rarity pointing a hoof to her sister who was still crying not even acknowledging the other ponies presence.  
"But Rarity..." Applejack began before Rarity cut her off.  
"But nothing Sweetie Belle and I are now..." Rarity paused before finishing  
"the only family we have left". The seven ponies looked at each other and realized there was nothing they could do right now.  
"All right we'll leave you alone" said Twilight.

"What are we going to do we can't leave them like this" said Twilight to the concerned friends once they reached her library home. "They'll go crazy" said Pinkie Pie. "Maybe we should just let them get over it in they're own way" said Rainbow Dash. "But they're not getting over it they're just stuck on the fact that their parents are gone they need to get out of that room or they'll never be able to move on" said Twilight. "So what do we do?" asked Apple Bloom. "Well we need to remind them of the good times" said Twilight before pausing to think.

"Doesn't Rarity have a collection of old pictures in her basement?" Twilight asked to no pony in particular.  
"She does" said Fluttershy happily but when everypony turned to look at her, her voice became more hushed "I mean... I think I saw them... one time... maybe" she said shyly.  
"Ok here's the plan" said Twilight. "Fluttershy you need to sneak back into Rarity's house and get those photos" said Twilight.  
"Ok" said Fluttershy quietly.  
"Girls" Twilight continued pointing a hoof at Apple Bloom and Scootaloo  
"we need a blank notebook".  
"On it" the two fillies said enthusiastically.  
"Pinkie Pie do you have any art supplies?" Twilight went on.  
"No problem" said Pinkie running over to the wooden horse head in the center of the library Pinkie then pulled of the statues back mane and reaching in pulling out paint brushes, crayons, markers, synthetic glue, paint, paint stamps, and colorful paper.  
"Let me guess" said Twilight "you have art supplies stashed all over Ponyville in case of art supply emergency?" she asked.  
"How did you know?" asked Pinkie.  
Twilight giggled and replied "call it a hunch".  
"What about us Twi?" asked Applejack referring to herself and Rainbow Dash.  
"I need you girls here to help me find a few things with me and Spike" said Twilight.

The next few hours found these ponies (and dragon) drawing, pasting, cutting, drawing, and writing when at last they're creation was completed and they made their way to Rarity's once again.

"Rarity" Twilight called from outside the unicorns bed room door.  
"Go away" responded Rarity. "We just want to give you something" Twilight told her.  
"We don't want it" came Sweetie Belle's voice.  
"Come on we worked hard on this the least you could do is..." Rainbow Dash rather harshly began before Applejack quickly stuffed a hoof in the Pegasus mouth.  
"Please just open the door for one minute so I can give it to you Rarity" Twilight pleaded.  
"Oh all right" said Rarity cracking her door open with her magic she then magically lifted the parcel and floated it to the bed  
"thank you girls" said Rarity before closing the door.

Rarity looked at the gift it was a notebook wrapped in a ribbon.  
"Hmmmm what is this supposed to be?" Rarity asked herself as Sweetie Belle crawled out from under the covers out of curiosity. Rarity looked down at the cover it was marked with a picture of the nine ponies and one dragon huddled together and above the drawing was the title "Diaries of Sisterhooves" written in yellow crayon.  
"What is it?" asked Sweetie Belle wiping her face clear of mucus and tears.  
"I don't know" said Rarity as she flipped the notebook open. The first page of the book displayed a photo of young Rarity in her mid teens laughing and hugging her delighted mother as her father ruffled her mane. Rarity giggled  
"I remember when this was taken that was the night mother told me she was expecting" said Rarity.  
"Expecting?" said Sweetie Belle curiously.  
"A baby darling" said Rarity.  
"A baby?" said Sweetie Belle before realizing "oh me".  
"That's right dear" said Rarity turning the page. The next photo was of Rarity's mother lying in a hospital bed looking very tired but happy and Rarity was next to her holding a small bundle of pink blankets and wearing a saddle sack. "Oh that was the day you were born" said Rarity.  
"Really?" asked Sweetie Belle.  
"Yes I remember it well I had just come home from school..." said Rarity.

*FLASHBACK*  
"I'll show her" said a teenage Rarity as she walked through her parents front door. "I'm home" she called however no response came.  
"Hello" said a pony slightly older then Rarity with a white coat and a red cross for a Cutie mark.  
"Who are you?" asked Rarity stepping back a little.  
"I'm a nurse at Ponyville General I was sent here to tell you that your mother went into labor earlier today" said the nurse.  
"You mean she had the baby?" asked Rarity excitedly.  
"Yes" said the nurse earning a squeal of delight from Rarity. "Yes well I was sent here to take you to the hospital" said the nurse. The walk to the hospital was more like a hop for Rarity because she was jumping for joy and by the time they arrived at the hospital Rarity literally ran to her parents room once receiving the information on location.  
"Where's the baby?" was the first thing Rarity asked when she barged into the room.  
"She's right here" said Rarity's mother handing her a bundle of pink blankets. Rarity looked in eagerly inside was a sleeping foal with a white coat and a small nuzzle of a pink and purple swirled mane.  
"Is it a boy or a girl?" asked Rarity excitedly.  
"It's a girl dear you're new little sister Sweetie Belle" said Rarity's mother as she spoke the foal began to fidget in the blankets.  
"Oh I think she's waking up" said Rarity as the foal's eyes began to flutter open. "Hi Sweetie Belle I'm your big sister Rarity" said Rarity in a gentle voice Sweetie Belle looked confused for a moment however in an instant her face split into a smile.  
*END OF FLASHBACK*

"Then what happened?" asked Sweetie Belle eagerly.  
"Oh father took the picture then he and I went home so you and mother could get your rest" said Rarity. The next few pages of the notebook contained pictures of Rarity and or Sweetie Belle playing together, enjoying holidays, and going through the highlights of late teen and foal life.  
"Hey Rarity what's going on here?" asked Sweetie Belle pointing to a picture of Rarity wearing a red dress and sniffing a bouquet of blue flowers enthusiastically.  
Rarity's ears dropped "oh that's me when I was trying to get into design school at Canterlot University" she said.  
"Really what happened?" asked Sweetie Belle.  
"Moving on" said Rarity quickly turning the page to a picture of Rarity joyously taking a "For Sale" sign from the yard of what would be her boutique.

After flipping through the section of the note book containing picture of Sweetie Belle's early fillyhood the two sisters came to a hoof drawn picture of Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Twilight each one wearing a necklace or in Twilight's case a diadem facing a midnight blue unicorn with wings.  
"The day we faced Nightmare Moon" said Rarity. The next few pages were of the highlights of the last year including the founding of the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Rarity's Gala designs, the talent show, and other such things. The notebook ended with a copy of the letter that Sweetie Belle and Rarity had sent to Princess Celestia about being sisters. Rarity flipped back through the book to the family picture of the two unicorns and their parents. "I suppose that even if they're..." Rarity struggled to continue before managing "gone we always have our memories".  
"And we're still a family right?" asked Sweetie Belle.  
"Of course we are" Rarity assured her younger sister. "Sweetie Belle I think it's time to get out of bed and move on with life" said Rarity.  
"Ok" said Sweetie Belle lacking enthusiasm.  
"Dear is something wrong?" asked Rarity.  
Sweetie Belle began to cry as she spoke "it's just that I still miss them" she said. "  
Sweetie Belle dear there is nothing wrong with that I still miss the as well" said Rarity placing a hoof around her little sister.  
"We always will miss them but we can't let that stop us from living our lives" Rarity went on. "Besides they wouldn't of wanted us to do that" Rarity added.  
"You are right Rarity" said Sweetie Belle.  
"But what if I always miss them?" asked Sweetie Belle.  
Rarity smiled and put a hoof on her sisters shoulder "then we'll miss them together" she said. Sweetie Belle smiled and hugged her sister.

"You can come in now everyone" said Rarity opening the door with her magic the seven ponies and dragon walked in.  
"So are you guys going to be ok?" asked Twilight. Rarity and Sweetie Belle looked at eachother and smiled.  
"We will thanks to all of you" said Rarity using her magic to put the notebook on her nightstand.  
"It was out pleasure" said Twilight.  
"Oh... Hmmmm Rarity I... found this downstairs" said Fluttershy handing (or hoofing) Rarity the sealed envelope from the previous night.  
"Oh yes the mayor dropped this by when she delivered the news" said Rarity opening the envelope and looking at the papers inside.  
"What are they?" asked Rainbow Dash.  
"Oh nothing just a bit of paper work" said Rarity flipping through the pages. "It says here they left the more important thing like their house, the family heirlooms, the bits in their bank accounts, and the family albums to me" said Rarity.

"They also asked that I would take over guardianship of Sweetie Belle which of course I will" Rarity continued.  
"Do's this mean I'm gonna be living with you now Rarity?" asked Sweetie Belle curiously.  
"Yes dear it also means I'm going to be your legal guardian" said Rarity.  
"What does that mean?" asked Sweetie Belle.  
"It means your safety, well being, and happiness are my responsibility" said Rarity.  
"Ok" said Sweetie Belle with childish ignorance.  
"Which room do I get?" asked Sweetie Belle.  
"The guest room" said Rarity. "Come one girls lets go have our crusader meeting in my new room" said Sweetie Belle. Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle shouted out "Cutie Mark Crusaders" in unison together before running off.  
"Don't think I forgot about that home work mentioned earlier" Rarity called. Rarity's five pony friends chuckled Spike only resuming to stare at Rarity lovingly.

The next morning Apple Bloom and Scootaloo waited for Sweetie Belle outside the school. "You think she's coming?" asked Apple Bloom.  
"She seemed fine when we left last night" said Scootaloo.  
"There she is" said Apple Bloom pointing a hoof up the road where Sweetie Belle was walking with Rarity at her side.  
"Are you sure you want to go to school today I could write you a note if you want" Rarity offered for the tenth time.  
"No I'll be ok" said Sweetie Belle.  
"All right but would you like me to sit in for a while?" asked Rarity.  
"No Rarity I'm a big pony" said Sweetie Belle stubbornly stamping her hoof down.  
Rarity giggled and ruffled her sisters mane "All right have a nice day I'll see you after school" she said turning to leave.  
"Wait Rarity" said Sweetie Belle.  
"Yes dear?" asked Rarity.  
"Could I have a hug good bye?" asked Sweetie Belle.  
"Of course" said Rarity wrapping her hooves around her sister.

That day in class was going rather well for Sweetie Belle considering she had recently lost both her parents. Until the class bully Diamond Tiara told her "tell your sister her fashion career is over".One of the advantages/disadvantages that came with living in a small town like Ponyville is that news from within the town spread like wildfire. Therefor by noon the next day the news of the fate's of Rarity's and Sweetie's parents was common knowledge. Concerned for her friend Twilight Sparkle rushed over to Rarity's boutique almost the second she herd the news waiting for her were Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo and of course Spike had accompanied Twilight.

"They haven't been down all day" Applejack told Twilight. "Sweetie Belle wasn't even in school today" said Scootaloo. "Ms. Cheerilee didn't get a note or anything" Apple Bloom added. "Sounds bad let's go in they need us" said Twilight.

The seven ponies and one dragon searched the house for their friends. "Sweetie Belle isn't in the guest room" called Apple Bloom. "And Rarity forgot to feed Opal" said Fluttershy looking in the kitchen where Rarity's cat was looking into her empty food dish. "They must be In Rarity's room" said Twilight.

"Well they're defiantly in there" said Applejack as they stood outside Rarity's bedroom door the sound of the sobbing sisters filled the air. "Rarity are you ok?" Twilight called through the door. "Go away!" came Rarity's shrill yell. "Ummm Sweetie Belle are you in there we brought you your homework" said Scootaloo not knowing what else to say. "I said go away!" Rarity replied even louder. "Yeah go away!" Sweetie Belle added. "The door is unlocked" Twilight noticed. "Then lets go" said Rainbow Dash.

The floor of the room was dominated by used tissues and the two unicorns were sill in bed having apparently never left since the previous night. "I told you to go away" said Rarity moving for the first time in hours her mane was a tangled mess and her face was stained with tear strained eye make up. "Rarity we just want to help" Fluttershy assured her. "Can't you all see we want to be alone" said Rarity. "But Rarity we understand but the way you're mourning can't be healthy" said Twilight reasonably. "I just need to be alone with Sweetie Belle" said Rarity pointing a hoof to her sister who was still crying not even acknowledging the other ponies presence. "But Rarity..." Applejack began before Rarity cut her off. "But nothing Sweetie Belle and I are now..." Rarity paused before finishing "the only family we have left". The seven ponies looked at each other and realized there was nothing they could do right now. "All right we'll leave you alone" said Twilight.

"What are we going to do we can't leave them like this" said Twilight to the concerned friends once they reached her library home. "They'll go crazy" said Pinkie Pie. "Maybe we should just let them get over it in they're own way" said Rainbow Dash. "But they're not getting over it they're just stuck on the fact that their parents are gone they need to get out of that room or they'll never be able to move on" said Twilight. "So what do we do?" asked Apple Bloom. "Well we need to remind them of the good times" said Twilight before pausing to think.

"Doesn't Rarity have a collection of old pictures in her basement?" Twilight asked to no pony in particular. "She do's" said Fluttershy happily but when everypony turned to look at her, her voice became more hushed "I mean... I think I saw them... one time... maybe" she said shyly. "Ok here's the plan" said Twilight. "Fluttershy you need to sneak back into Rarity's house and get those photos" said Twilight. "Ok" said Fluttershy quietly. "Girls" Twilight continued pointing a hoof at Apple Bloom and Scootaloo "we need a blank notebook". "On it" the two fillies said enthusiastically. "Pinkie Pie do you have any art supplies?" Twilight went on. "No problem" said Pinkie running over to the wooden horse head in the center of the library Pinkie then pulled of the statues back mane and reaching in pulling out paint brushes, crayons, markers, synthetic glue, paint, paint stamps, and colorful paper. "Let me guess" said Twilight "you have art supplies stashed all over Ponyville in case of art supply emergency?" she asked. "How did you know?" asked Pinkie. Twilight giggled and replied "call it a hunch". "What about us Twi?" asked Applejack referring to herself and Rainbow Dash. "I need you girls here to help me find a few things with me and Spike" said Twilight.

The next few hours found these ponies (and dragon) drawing, pasting, cutting, drawing, and writing when at last they're creation was completed and they made their way to Rarity's once again.

"Rarity" Twilight called from outside the unicorns bed room door. "Go away" responded Rarity. "We just want to give you something" Twilight told her. "We don't want it" came Sweetie Belle's voice. "Come on we worked hard on this the least you could do is..." Rainbow Dash rather harshly began before Applejack quickly stuffed a hoof in the Pegasus mouth. "Please just open the door for one minute so I can give it to you Rarity" Twilight pleaded. "Oh all right" said Rarity cracking her door open with her magic she then magically lifted the parcel and floated it to the bed "thank you girls" said Rarity before closing the door.

Rarity looked at the gift it was a notebook wrapped in a ribbon. "Hmmmm what is this supposed to be?" Rarity asked herself as Sweetie Belle crawled out from under the covers out of curiosity. Rarity looked down at the cover it was marked with a picture of the nine ponies and one dragon huddled together and above the drawing was the title "Diaries of Sisterhooves" written in yellow crayon. "What is it?" asked Sweetie Belle wiping her face clear of mucus and tears. "I don't know" said Rarity as she flipped the notebook open. The first page of the book displayed a photo of young Rarity in her mid teens laughing and hugging her delighted mother as her father ruffled her mane. Rarity giggled "I remember when this was taken that was the night mother told me she was expecting" said Rarity. "Expecting?" said Sweetie Belle curiously. "A baby darling" said Rarity. "A baby?" said Sweetie Belle before realizing "oh me". "That's right dear" said Rarity turning the page. The next photo was of Rarity's mother lying in a hospital bed looking very tired but happy and Rarity was next to her holding a small bundle of pink blankets and wearing a saddle sack. "Oh that was the day you were born" said Rarity. "Really?" asked Sweetie Belle. "Yes I remember it well I had just come home from school..." said Rarity.

*FLASHBACK*

"I'll show her" said a teenage Rarity as she walked through her parents front door. "I'm home" she called however no response came. "Hello" said a pony slightly older then Rarity with a white coat and a red cross for a Cutie mark. "Who are you?" asked Rarity stepping back a little. "I'm a nurse at Ponyville General I was sent here to tell you that your mother went into labor earlier today" said the nurse. "You mean she had the baby?" asked Rarity excitedly. "Yes" said the nurse earning a squeal of delight from Rarity. "Yes well I was sent here to take you to the hospital" said the nurse. The walk to the hospital was more like a hop for Rarity because she was jumping for joy and by the time they arrived at the hospital Rarity literally ran to her parents room once receiving the information on location. "Where's the baby?" was the first thing Rarity asked when she barged into the room. "She's right here" said Rarity's mother handing her a bundle of pink blankets. Rarity looked in eagerly inside was a sleeping foal with a white coat and a small nuzzle of a pink and purple swirled mane. "Is it a boy or a girl?" asked Rarity excitedly. "It's a girl dear you're new little sister Sweetie Belle" said Rarity's mother as she spoke the foal began to fidget in the blankets. "Oh I think she's waking up" said Rarity as the foal's eyes began to flutter open. "Hi Sweetie Belle I'm your big sister Rarity" said Rarity in a gentle voice Sweetie Belle looked confused for a moment however in an instant her face split into a smile.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"Then what happened?" asked Sweetie Belle eagerly. "Oh father took the picture then he and I went home so you and mother could get your rest" said Rarity. The next few pages of the notebook contained pictures of Rarity and or Sweetie Belle playing together, enjoying holidays, and going through the highlights of late teen and foal life. "Hey Rarity what's going on here?" asked Sweetie Belle pointing to a picture of Rarity wearing a red dress and sniffing a bouquet of blue flowers enthusiastically. Rarity's ears dropped "oh that's me when I was trying to get into design school at Canterlot University" she said. "Really what happened?" asked Sweetie Belle. "Moving on" said Rarity quickly turning the page to a picture of Rarity joyously taking a "For Sale" sign from the yard of what would be her boutique.

After flipping through the section of the note book containing picture of Sweetie Belle's early fillyhood the two sisters came to a hoof drawn picture of Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Twilight each one wearing a necklace or in Twilight's case a diadem facing a midnight blue unicorn with wings. "The day we faced Nightmare Moon" said Rarity. The next few pages were of the highlights of the last year including the founding of the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Rarity's Gala designs, the talent show, and other such things. The notebook ended with a copy of the letter that Sweetie Belle and Rarity had sent to Princess Celestia about being sisters. Rarity flipped back through the book to the family picture of the two unicorns and their parents. "I suppose that even if they're..." Rarity struggled to continue before managing "gone we always have our memories". "And we're still a family right?" asked Sweetie Belle. "Of course we are" Rarity assured her younger sister. "Sweetie Belle I think it's time to get out of bed and move on with life" said Rarity. "Ok" said Sweetie Belle lacking enthusiasm. "Dear is something wrong?" asked Rarity. Sweetie Belle began to cry as she spoke "it's just that I still miss them" she said. "Sweetie Belle dear there is nothing wrong with that I still miss the as well" said Rarity placing a hoof around her little sister. "We always will miss them but we can't let that stop us from living our lives" Rarity went on. "Besides they wouldn't of wanted us to do that" Rarity added. "You are right Rarity" said Sweetie Belle. "But what if I always miss them?" asked Sweetie Belle. Rarity smiled and put a hoof on her sisters shoulder "then we'll miss them together" she said. Sweetie Belle smiled and hugged her sister.

"You can come in now everyone" said Rarity opening the door with her magic the seven ponies and dragon walked in. "So are you guys going to be ok?" asked Twilight. Rarity and Sweetie Belle looked at eachother and smiled. "We will thanks to all of you" said Rarity using her magic to put the notebook on her nightstand. "It was out pleasure" said Twilight. "Oh... Hmmmm Rarity I... found this downstairs" said Fluttershy handing (or hoofing) Rarity the sealed envelope from the previous night. "Oh yes the mayor dropped this by when she delivered the news" said Rarity opening the envelope and looking at the papers inside. "what are they?" asked Rainbow Dash. "Oh nothing just a bit of paper work" said Rarity flipping through the pages. "It says here they left the more important thing like their house, the family heirlooms, the bits in their bank accounts, and the family albums to me" said Rarity.

"They also asked that I would take over guardianship of Sweetie Belle which of course I will" Rarity continued. "Do's this mean I'm gonna be living with you now Rarity?" asked Sweetie Belle curiously. "Yes dear it also means I'm going to be your legal guardian" said Rarity. "What do's that mean?" asked Sweetie Belle. "It means you safety, well being, and happiness are my responsibility" said Rarity. "Ok" said Sweetie Belle with childish ignorance. "Which room do I get?" asked Sweetie Belle. "The guest room" said Rarity. "Come one girls lets go have our crusader meeting in my new room" said Sweetie Belle. Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle shouted out "Cutie Mark Crusaders" in unison together before running off. "Don't think I forgot about that home work mentioned earlier" Rarity called. Rarity's five pony friends chuckled Spike only resuming to stare at Rarity lovingly.

The next morning Apple Bloom and Scootaloo waited for Sweetie Belle outside the school. "You think she's coming?" asked Apple Bloom. "She seemed fine when we left last night" said Scootaloo. "There she is" said Apple Bloom pointing a hoof up the road where Sweetie Belle was walking with Rarity at her side. "Are you sure you want to go to school today I could write you a note if you want" Rarity offered for the tenth time. "No I'll be ok" said Sweetie Belle. "All right but would you like me to sit in for a while?" asked Rarity. "No Rarity I'm a big pony" said Sweetie Belle stubbornly stamping her hoof down. Rarity giggled and ruffled her sisters mane "All right have a nice day I'll see you after school" she said turning to leave. "Wait Rarity" said Sweetie Belle. "Yes dear?" asked Rarity. "Could I have a hug good bye?" asked Sweetie Belle. "Of course" said Rarity wrapping her hooves around her sister.

That day in class was going rather well for Sweetie Belle considering she had recently lost both her parents. Until the class bully Diamond Tiara told her "tell your sister her fashion career is over".


	3. Chapter 3

Sweetie Belle was stunned for a moment debating wether or not to respond knowing Diamond Tiara this was just going to end badly. "What do you mean over?" she asked.

"I mean that a real" said Diamond Tiara putting emphasis on the word "designer is coming to Ponyville" she continued with a whisk of her white and purple mane.

"Uh huh" said Sweetie Belle simply as she began to walk to the lunch table where Apple Bloom and Scootaloo were waiting.

"My big sister in fact" Diamond Tiara added.

That got Sweetie Belle's full attention "your sister?" she asked innocently.

"Golden Spool" Diamond Tiara responded her voice filled with a bragging tone that could be matched only by Trixie the unicorn who had passed through Ponyville a few months ago. "And she says I'm going to help her make "The Carousal Boutique" as dead as a doorknob" she paused before adding "like your parents!".

At that last statement something in Sweetie Belle snapped before she knew what she was doing she leapt on to Diamond Tiara. In the fight that ensued Sweetie Belle had to be pulled of Diamond Tiara by Apple Bloom and Scootaloo both of whom rather shocked my their friends actions and upon being pulled off Diamond Tiara Sweetie Belle found herself looking right at a most surprised and angry Cheerilee.

"Well look on the bright side at least she didn't give ya detention" Apple Bloom Pointed out to Sweetie Belle as the three fillies walked from school hours after the fight.

"And you gave that spoiled brat a bloody nose" said Scootaloo giving Sweetie Belle a pat on the back before adding "way to go champ".

"Yeah but I have to get this note signed" Sweetie Belle pointed out. "Rarity is going to kill me" she added.

"Ya want us to come with you when ya give her the note?" Apple Bloom offered.

"No I have to face the music" said Sweetie Belle as she headed of for the Boutique.

To her surprise Sweetie Belle found Rarity in her kitchen rather then her work room this was unfortunate since the kitchen was just to the side of the front door the shops living quarters. This meant that Sweetie Belle was unable to avoid Rarity.

"Sweetie Belle is that you?" Rarity called to her upon hearing the front door close.

"Yes" Sweetie responded trying to make a quick get away to the stairs.

"Darling where are you going?" asked Rarity curiously peaking her head into the hallway.

"The guest... I mean my new bedroom did the movers come yet?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"Yes they delivered your things and the keepsakes from the house" said Rarity. "I couldn't concentrate on my work while they were stomping through the halls so I came down here for a break" Rarity continued. "Then I noticed the time and knew you would be home soon so I made us a little snack in the kitchen" Rarity finished pointing a hoof to the table on which a few small sandwiches awaited the two sisters.

"Ummm no thanks Rarity I have allot of homework to do" Sweetie Belle lied.

Rarity gave Sweetie Belle a suspicious look "darling are you all right?, did something happen at school today?" Rarity asked her sister her eyes filled with concern.

"Ummm no" Sweetie Belle lied "I didn't get hurt" she added before the could stop herself.

"Didn't get hurt" Rarity repeated as tough Sweetie Belle had just announced suicidal plans. "Oh dear Sweetie what happened?" Rarity demanded as she brought her sister into a tight hug.

"No Rarity nothing happened" Sweetie Belle lied trying to break her sisters hold.

"Dear I want to hear it from you but if your unwilling to tell me don't think I won't walk down to the school and ask Cheerilee" Rarity told her sister.

"Ok" said Sweetie Belle pulling herself from her sisters grasp and digging in her saddle sack. "Here" she said putting the note in her sister's hoofs and then grabbing a sandwich from the table.

"Sweetie Belle I'm surprised at you fighting at lunch" Rarity told her sister after reading the note.

"I'm sorry sis but Diamond Tiara just made me so mad" said Sweetie Belle defensively. "She said her sister was coming to put you out of business and she made fun of mommy and daddy" Sweetie Belle added.

Rarity put a hoof around her sister "I understand but violence is never the solution now you promise me next time you'll go to Cheerilee?" Rarity asked.

"Yes" said Sweetie Belle relived at her sisters mercy.

"Then I'm going to let it go this time with a warning but I do want you to apologize to this filly when you see her tomorrow" said Rarity.

"I will" Sweetie Belle promised as she nuzzled up to her big sister "thanks for understanding" she added.

"That's what I'm here for dear" said Rarity stroking her sisters mane.

Later that evening Rarity was lying in bed looking through her old high school yearbook when suddenly she heard crying coming from across the hall. "Oh dear" said Rarity to herself as she got out of bed and set her yearbook down.

Rarity quickly ran across the hall and made her way through the boxes of Sweetie Belle's un-packed things and found herself at her sisters bed side. "No... don't go... please!" Sweetie Belle said franticly in her sleep.

"Sweetie Belle dear wake up it's only a bad dream" said Rarity concerned as she began to gently shake her sister. Sweetie Belle woke with a frightened gasp and took several deep breaths before burying her face in her hooves and begin to cry. "Oh there, there dear" said Rarity pulling her sister into a hug.

"I saw Mommy and Daddy I saw them fall" Sweetie Belle sobbed.

"Shhhhh, shhhhhh it's ok Rarity's here" said Rarity gently as she rubbed her sisters back.  
Rarity continued to hold her sister soothingly for several minutes until Sweetie Belle's cries quieted into hiccups. "All better?" asked Rarity as she levitated a tissue and began to wipe Sweetie Belle's tears.

"A little" Sweetie Belle responded.

"Would you like to sleep with me tonight darling?" asked Rarity.

"Yes please" responded Sweetie Belle.

Rarity took her sister across the hall and the two got into bed together. "Dear would you like to hear a story?" asked Rarity deciding to take Sweetie Belle's mind of her nightmare.

"I don't need a bed time story Rarity I'm a big pony" Sweetie Belle responded.

"I know that dear" said Rarity sneaking a kiss on Sweetie Belle's head. "But I think you'll like this one it's about you".

"About me?" asked Sweetie Belle curiously.

"Yes dear a story about you when you were a little pony in fact it's about the first night you slept in a big pony bed instead of your crib" said Rarity.

"Really what happened?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"Well you were just getting into bed, a storm was brewing outside, and mother and father were telling you good night they had just got word of an emergency at work and were going to leave after they tucked you in" said Rarity.

*Flashback*  
"You sure your going to be ok with out us here Sweetie?" Rarity and Sweetie Belle's father asked.

"Yes daddy I a big pony now" said a toddler Sweetie Belle as she snuggled herself and her teddy bear between her bed sheets.

"Well remember we'll be back in a few hours and until then Rarity will help if you get scared" Said Sweetie and Rarity's mother. She then added to the teenager lying in bed reading a fashion magazine "Right Rarity?" she asked.

Teen Rarity looked up from her magazine "huh?' she asked arrogantly "oh yes of course" she said.

"Well good night Sweetie we'll see you in the morning" said her mother kissing the young unicorn good night the two parents then made a dash outside for their cab.

"Hey Rarity will you look under my bed?" asked Sweetie Belle nervously.

"Look under your bed?" Rarity repeated putting down her magazine.

"Yes please?" Sweetie Belle pleaded.

"Why?" asked Rarity.

"Because the boggy pony might be there" said Sweetie Belle timidly.

"The who?" asked Rarity.

"A pony at daycare told me that cribs have bars so that the boggy pony monster won't steal the foal ponies and eat them" said Sweetie Belle clearly frightened.

"But darling your not a foal your a big pony remember you just told dad" Rarity reminded her.

"Well yeah but" Sweetie Belle dropped her voice to a whisper and continued "but what if he knows I'm still in training pants at night?" she said.

"Sweetie Belle there is not such thing as a boggy pony monster" Rarity told her young sister walking over to the young pony's bed side.

"Really?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"I promise it's just an old story someone made up to scare ponies" Rarity assured her younger sister.

"Well could you look just to be sure?" Sweetie Belle asked her sister desperately.

"Oh all right" said Rarity looking under the bed. "Well I found your candy from last nightmare night but no boggy pony" she told her younger sister as she levitated the aged candy to the trash bin.

"But what if he comes later?" asked Sweetie Belle franticly.

"Sweetie Belle he does not exist but if you want I'll sleep with you tonight" Rarity offered.

"Thank you Rarity" said Sweetie Belle she then added to her teddy bear "did you hear that Snuggles Rarity is going to protect us".

Rarity got into bed with her sister and said "Good night darling".

"Wait Rarity are your friends still coming over tomorrow?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"Yes dear Fluttershy and Cheerilee are coming for a little hang out time why do you ask?" Rarity wondered of Sweetie Belle.

"Can I hang out to?" asked Sweetie Belle excitedly.

Rarity left out a half sigh half groan but looking down at her sisters pleading eyes she couldn't help her answer. "Why not those two love to smother you anyway besides mom and dad will be to tired to watch you tomorrow" she said.

"Yay" said Sweetie Belle she then brought her teddy bear closer to her ear then added "Snuggles wants to know if we can have a tea party".  
Rarity giggled and kissed her sister good night as her sister fell asleep.  
*End of flashback*

"I didn't know you were friends with Ms. Cheerilee" said Sweetie Belle.

"Oh yes once upon a time in fact" said Rarity picking up her yearbook. "I think there is a picture of us in here some where" she continued flipping through the pages. "Oh yes here it is" said Rarity showing Sweetie Belle a picture of Fluttershy, Cheerilee, and Rarity sitting at a school lunch table laughing at some long forgotten joke.

"Wow so if your best friends with Ms. Cheerilee does that mean you can get me out of homework?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"First of all dear no I can't and won't get you out of homework whenever you want and secondly we lost touch when she went to Canterlot university for her teaching degree" said Rarity she then looked back down at the picture. "However maybe it's time we patch things up" she said more to herself then Sweetie Belle.

"And what do you mean they would smother me?" asked Sweetie Belle.

Rarity smiled "Oh they always had to see you when they came over they loved to hug you, hold you, and tell you how cute you were and you always loved the attention" said Rarity.

Sweetie Belle gave a yawn "tell me another story about me" she said.

Rarity how ever pulled the covers on them and turned out the light "tomorrow dear but for now it's time for sleep" she told Sweetie Belle who was already fast asleep. "Just like old times" said Rarity to herself as she drifted into slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

The golden light of the dawning sun awoke Rarity from her slumber she stretched out her body with a yawn then cast a half-sleep gaze onto the still sleeping Sweetie Belle. "She's always looked so cute and innocent when she's sleeping" said Rarity nostalgically with a motherly smile she continued to stare at Sweetie Belle for a moment before deciding it was time to wake her up. "Time to get up Sweetie it's a school day" said Rarity giving Sweetie Belle a gentle shake.

Sweetie Belle gave a small groan "five more minutes" she begged.

Rarity chuckled lightly "come on dear time to wake up" said Rarity. Sweetie Belle opened her eyes and produced a long yawn. "Good morning sleepy pony" Rarity greeted.

"Good morning Rarity" said Sweetie Belle as she rubbed her eyes. "Thanks for letting me sleep here" she added.

"It's absolutely no bother darling I hope you slept well" said Rarity.

"No nightmares" Sweetie Belle reported happily.

"Good to hear dear now go get ready for school" said Rarity.

"Ok" said Sweetie Belle as she hoped out of bed.

By the time Sweetie Belle came down for breakfast Rarity had set out a plate of strawberries to share and Opal was happily nibbling her cat food. "Good morning Opal" Sweetie Belle greeted as she gave the cat a pet on the back. At being touched Opal turned to Sweetie Belle with a hiss and retracted her claws.

"Opal no" said Rarity with authority as Opal raised her paw "don't make me get the spray bottle" Rarity warned Opal gave a scowl to Sweetie Belle then returned to her food bowl. "A little advice Sweetie make sure to never touch Opal when she's eating" Rarity told Sweetie Belle as the little unicorn sat down beside her.

"Why not?" asked Sweetie Belle innocently as she nibbled on a strawberry.

"She gets so grumpy when she's eating I think it's her instinct to believe your trying to take her food" said Rarity. "You know that's what happened that morning I went to pick you up from Fluttershy's house" she added.

"When Opal clawed her way on your flank?" said Sweetie Belle with a giggle.

"Yes" said Rarity with a chuckle at that moment there was a knock on the front door.

"That must be Apple Bloom and Scootaloo" said Sweetie Belle jumping out of her seat.

"Forgetting something dear?" asked Rarity.

Sweetie Belle thought for a moment "oh yeah saddle sack" she said running upstairs.

When there was another knock on the door Rarity called "She'll be out in a moment".

"Bye Rarity" said Sweetie Belle as she rushed to the door she was just about to open it when she remembered something "Oh Rarity can you sign my note?" asked Sweetie Belle as she pulled the note from last night out of her saddle sack.

"Of course dear" said Rarity as she levitated the note up and signed it with a nearby quill she then levitated it over Sweetie Belle.

"Thanks" said Sweetie Belle as she reached up for the note only for Rarity to levitate it higher.

"First what are you going to say when you see Diamond Tiara today?" asked Rarity.

Sweetie Belle groaned "say I'm sorry for hurting her" said Sweetie Belle as she reached up at the note again but Rarity once again levitated it higher.

"And what are you going to do next time some pony is bothering you at school?" asked Rarity.

Sweetie Belle groaned "Go to Miss Cheerilee" she said annoyed as she once again reached up for the note this time Rarity released her magical hold on it and the note dropped in Sweetie Belles hooves.

"Have a nice day darling" said rarity walking over and giving her a good bye hug.

"Bye Rarity" said Sweetie Belle as she rushed out the door to her awaiting friends.

"So what happened?" asked Apple Bloom when the crusaders were half way to school.

"Yeah did Rarity ground you?" added Scootaloo.

"No she kinda lectured me but not too bad" said Sweetie Belle.

"So she let ya off the hook?" asked Apple Bloom surprised.

"Well not exactly I do have to apologize to Diamond Tiara" said Sweetie Belle.

"Speaking of her how long do ya think she'll milk this?" asked Scootaloo.

"Not much" said Sweetie Belle.

"How'd ya figure that?" asked Apple Bloom.

"Because she'll be too busy bragging" said Sweetie Belle

"Why?" asked Apple Bloom.

"Like she needs an excuse" said Scootaloo the three fillies laughed.

"Her big sister is coming to Ponyville" said Sweetie Belle.

"Big sister?" said Apple Bloom and Scootaloo simultaneously.

"Yeah apparently she's a designer" said Sweetie Belle.

"Is Rarity worried?" asked Apple Bloom having experienced the competition of business months earlier with the Flim Flam Brothers.

"Not really she kinda got this funny look when I told her but she seems fine" said Sweetie Belle as the three fillies turned into the school yard where a few of their classmates were using the playground before school.

"Ummm guys look" said Scootaloo pointing a hoof up the road.

Walking to the school was Diamond Tiara accompanied by someone else some an older earth pony. Golden Spool looked very much like an older version of Diamond Tiara except that her silver hair was longer and flat and a large golden spool with three sparkles above it served as her Cutie Mark. Diamond Tiara walked with even more swagger then usual it was obvious she was excited and egger about her company and upon seeing her three favorite targets of malice she gave a sinister smile. "Look sis it's the ponies I told you about" she said.

"Oh yes the blank flanks" said Golden Spool using the nickname her younger sister often called the crusaders though with more of a scoffing tone then a mocking tone.

Sweetie Belle tried to be nice "I'm….." she began before Golden Spool interrupted.

"No need Diamonds mentioned you three in her letters" said Golden Spool as she pointed a hoof at Apple Bloom. "You must be Apple Bloom the little hick pony" she said maliciously Apple Bloom looked down clearly hurt Diamond Tiara giggled. "You I take it are Scootaloo the flight deprived Pegasus" Golden Spool went on Scootaloo blushed as she always did when any pony mentioned her flight skills (or the lack of). "And that would make you Sweetie Belle" she said with a smirk. "Well from what I've heard you're just full of problems lately" she finished with a satisfied smirk.

"I wanted to apologize for yesterday" said Sweetie Belle to Diamond Tiara choosing to ignore Golden Spool completely.

"Apology not accepted" said Diamond Tiara.

"It's no surprise though I can only imagine what it's like to have no family left" said Golden Spool

"What's that supposed to mean?" demanded Sweetie Belle.

"I heard about your parents you poor thing to be all alone" said Golden Spool patting Sweetie Belle on the head with obvious fake sympathy.

"Umm sis there are other ponies I'd like you to meet" said Diamond Tiara nervously.

"I am not alone" said Sweetie Belle angrily. "I have Rarity" she added.

Golden Spool looked surprised "Rarity is that who you're living with now?"

"Yeah she's my guardian" said Sweetie Belle proudly. Golden Spool chuckled "What's so funny?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"Oh nothing I just think you should enjoy being able to live with Rarity while you can" said Golden Spool.

"Why?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"Oh you'll see" said Golden Spool before returning to her sister. "Well Diamond it's been fun but I have to go I'm expecting a delivery" she said.

"Can Silver Spoon and I visit your new shop after school?" asked Diamond Tiara excitedly.

"Just don't make any messes when you do" said Golden Spool turning on the road to Ponyville.

At that moment Cheerilee rang the bell to begin class the crusaders went inside as Scootaloo whispered "she makes Diamond Tiara look sweet". However Sweetie Belle was still stuck on what Golden Spool meant by enjoying her time with Rarity while it lasted.

Later that same day Rarity was walking the streets of Ponyville she was meeting her friends for lunch and knew they would be egger to know how she and Sweetie Belle were doing. She found her friends at the usual table of the restaurant they had agreed on all ready in conversation.

"Hi Rarity" Twilight greeted the other ponies following suit.

"Hello all" said Rarity as she sat down.

"So how go's being a guardian?" asked Fluttershy.

"Oh fine so far there have been a few difficulties though" said Rarity. "Sweetie Belle's beginning to have nightmares and is getting into fights" she added.

"Fights?" said Twilight surprised.

"Just one fight" Applejack corrected. "Apple Bloom told me last night said she gave Diamond Tiara a bloody nose" she explained.

"Diamond Tiara?" said Rainbow Dash. "Is she that spoiled pink pony they're always talking about?" she asked.

"Yes" said Rarity. "Apparently she pushed Sweetie Belle to hard yesterday and Sweetie Belle lost her temper" she explained.

"Apple Bloom told me that Diamond Tiara said her big sister was going to run you out of business" said Applejack.

Fluttershy seemed worried "big sister" she said turning to Rarity "as in?"

"Golden Spool yes" said Rarity. "She's coming back to Ponyville and opening her own dress shop" said Rarity.

Fluttershy seemed to pale at this news, Applejack sat up in her chair, Twilight and Rainbow Dash looked confused, and Pinkie seemed actually excited.

"Diamond Tiara is Golden Spools little sister why am I not surprised?" said Applejack.

"Who's Golden Spool?" asked Twilight.

"Yeah I've never heard of her" said Rainbow Dash.

"She used to live in Ponyville" said Rarity.

"Rarity and Golden Spool always disliked each other" said Fluttershy.

"We always had a healthy rivalry" said Rarity.

Applejack laughed even Fluttershy smiled "healthy rivalry?" said Applejack "you hated each other's guts" she told Rarity. "Ya competed at everything" she added.

"Everything?" asked Rainbow Dash with a grin.

"Everything" said Applejack smiling "they once both joined the sewing clubs and broke two machines speed sewing" she added.

"Why did you hate her?" Twilight asked Rarity.

Rarity slammed a hoof on the table "Why?" she repeated loudly.

"Oh my" said Fluttershy she knew where this was going.

"I will tell you why because we were both designing our own clothes since we were young but I paid for my materials out of my own pocket money I worked for my designs I did chores around the house and odd jobs around Ponyville not to mention I dug up my own gems by hoof" said Rarity.

"You dug really?" Rainbow Dash asked Rarity every pony at the table (except Fluttershy) was surprised by this it was well known that Rarity was afraid of dirt.

"Cheerilee and I helped" said Fluttershy quietly.

"And I thank you for that dear but the point is I worked for my designs but Golden Spool had her father pay for everything so her designs were always made out of Golden silk and that sort of thing" said Rarity.

"In other words you were jealous" said Rainbow Dash jokingly.

"Oh my" said Fluttershy clearly worried.

"Jealous?" Rarity repeated yelling. "Jealous of that spoiled rotten excuses for a designer?" she shouted.

"Rarity calm down" said Twilight.

Rarity cleared her throat "I'm sorry" said Rarity. "I can't believe it I haven't even seen her yet and she already has me angry" she added. At that moment a long cart passed by the restaurant window and went over to the empty shop across the street.

"Looks like someone bought that old shop" said Twilight.

"And I think I know who" said Rarity.

"I'll go get my welcome wagon" said Pinkie cheerfully as she ran out of the restaurant.

"I think Pinkie has the right idea" said Twilight. "We should go over and welcome Golden Spool back to Ponyville" she said.

"Not for all the gems in the mountain" said Rarity.

"I don't think that's such a good idea" said Fluttershy quietly.

"I'm gonna have to agree with them Twi" said Applejack.

"Come on four years is a long time maybe she's changes" said Twilight.

"A zebra do's not change its stripes Twilight" said Rarity.

"I think it couldn't hurt" said Rainbow Dash.

"I guess I'll go" said Applejack.

"I guess she could have changed" said Fluttershy.

All eyes fell on Rarity. "Fine I'll go" she said.

Upon walking to the store they found it did belong to Golden Spool she was outside overlooking the work of the delivery mares as they delivered her supplies. "And make sure you are careful with my clothes" she told the pony carrying the suit cases she had brought form Canterlot. "Well look whose here" said Golden Spool when she saw the approaching ponies. "Some of my old classmates" she said cheerfully as she walked over to Fluttershy.

"See?" Twilight whispered to Rarity.

"Fluttershy it's been so long" said Golden Spool as she held out a hoof to Fluttershy who stepped back fearfully. "Oh Fluttershy" said Golden pretending to be offended as she stepped closer to Fluttershy.

"You're not scared of me are you?" she asked as she came in Fluttershy's personal space with a smile of malice.

"Ummm… I… please… back up…." Fluttershy mumbled.

"Oh but Fluttershy if I remember correctly you always loved ponies close to you" said Golden Spool as she got closer to Fluttershy. "Boo!" said Golden Spool making Fluttershy cover her head with her hooves. "I see you're still a scaredy pony and I'm betting you still take care of the vermin of the town" said Golden Spool laughing.

"Told you so" said Rarity stifling her comment with a fake cough.

"Applejack" said Golden Spool to the farm pony. "Tell me are you still working on that old farm?" she asked.

"Yeah" replied Applejack simply.

"I see" said Golden Spool turning away from Applejack "hick" she said in a carrying voice. "Oh Rarity is that you?" said Golden Spool turning her attention to Rarity. "I heard about your parents you poor dear" said Golden Spool patting Rarity on the head. "I just hope you'll be able to take care of your little sister with poverty and all" said Golden Spool.

"I am not poor" said Rarity.

Golden Spool chuckled "not yet" she said.

At that moment Pinkie Pie arrived hauling her welcome wagon. "Hello Golden Spool!" said Pinkie cheerfully. "I'm Pinkie Pie and I'm here to say…" said Pinkie Pie as she kicked her wagon causing music to start Pinkie went into her usual welcome song and dance at the end a buzzer went off and cake batter came out of the wagon covering every pony. "Opsey I must have put cake in the confetti cannon again silly me" said Pinkie as she licked herself clean her five friends giggled.

"Opsey" Golden Spool repeated. "Look at what you've done to me I'm covered in cake" she shouted at Pinkie.

"But I was just…" Pinkie began.

"Just ruining hours of work at the spa you idiot" Golden Spool yelled.

Pinkies mane seemed to flatten slightly she walked down to her friends and Golden Spool went back into her shop.

"What did I tell you?" said Rarity to Twilight as she put a hand on Pinkie's back sympathetically.

"Ok you were right" said Twilight. "Are you ok Pinkie?" she asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine" said Pinkie as she packed up her welcome wagon. "I got to go the cakes need me" said Pinkie.

The other ponies also had things to do so they all said their good-byes and headed off.

That night Rarity and Sweetie Belle were sitting at the dinner table Rarity was helping Sweetie Belle with

Her homework. "5X5 is?" Rarity asked.

Sweetie Belle thought for a moment "25?" she answered.

"Yes dear" said Rarity.

"Rarity what's a hick?" asked Sweetie Belle.

Rarity looked at her younger sister surprised "my goodness dear where did you a word like that?" she asked.

"Diamond Tiara's big sister was at school today and she called Apple Bloom a hick what do's it mean?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"She called Apple Bloom a hick why the nerve of that pony" remarked Rarity.

"What's a hick?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"It's a very mean name for someone who works on a farm she's basically calling Apple Bloom an un-intelligent farm pony" Rarity explained.

"That's mean" said Sweetie Belle.

"Yes it is" said Rarity.

"Rarity why is Diamond Tiara so mean?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"What do you mean dear?" said Rarity confused.

"Well she didn't use to pick on us so much she got a little big headed when she got her cutie mark but after a few weeks she went back to just flaunting her dads wealth but then all of a sudden we were public enemy number one to her" said Sweetie Belle tearing up slightly.

"Well dear when did she start picking on you?" asked Rarity.

"I don't know around the time we went on that field trip to the Canterlot Statue Garden I guess" said Sweetie.

Rarity chuckled "you mean when you and the girls unleashed an ancient evil creature on the world?" asked Rarity.

"It was an accident" said Sweetie Belle defensibly. Not so long ago the cutie mark crusaders had a big fight in front of what they thought was an statue but was really the ancient villain Discord imprisoned in stone this and the fact that the spell on him was weakening resulted in his return. However Discord was defeated by the bearers of the elements of harmony (Rarity and her friends) they used the power of the elements to defeat Discord and returned him to his stone prison.

"I know dear I'm only teasing" said Rarity.

"But what about Diamond Tiara why did she start picking on us after that trip?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"I don't know dear" said Rarity even though Discord was only free a short time he did manage to mentally damage some ponies but as far as Rarity knew there was no lasting damage. "But whatever the reason my advice is just ignore her" suggested Rarity.

"You think that will work?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"It might and if not I can always talk to Cheerilee" said Rarity.

"Thanks sis" said Sweetie Belle as she closed her school book.

"Is that all the homework you have tonight dear?" asked Rarity.

"Yep" said Sweetie Belle happily.

Rarity looked at the clock "well dear I'm afraid it's time for bath then bed" said Rarity.

"Bed?" Sweetie Belle complained "but I just got done with my homework" she added.

"I know dear I'm sorry tell you what tomorrow we'll start homework earlier so you can rest up afterwards before bed" said Rarity. "And besides dear don't forget I have another story to tell you tonight" Rarity added.

"Oh yeah" said Sweetie Belle cheering up slightly as she ran upstairs.

After a quick bath Rarity tucked Sweetie Belle into bed "so what's the story tonight?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"Well this is the story of the day I moved out of the house" said Rarity.

"In other words a story all about you" said Sweetie Belle clearly disappointed.

"Just listen dear I think you'll like this story" said Rarity.

*Flashback*

Rarity worked quickly moving her luggage but for some reason she was having difficulty moving her clothes trunk. "Why is it so heavy all of a sudden?" Rarity asked herself before a thought occurred to her. "Sweetie Belle are you in there?" Rarity asked.

"No" answered Sweetie Belle's voice which came from within the trunk.

Rarity chuckled "Ok if Sweetie Belle is not in the trunk who is it am I talking to?" asked Rarity.

There was a pause "ummm a ghost" said Sweetie Belle's voice.

"Oh my a ghost" said Rarity pretending to be frightened as she quietly opened the trunk she looked in and saw Sweetie Belle hiding under her sweeter. "Oh my" said Rarity as she un-covered Sweetie Belle. "What a scary little ghost" said Rarity playfully as she lifted the now four year old Sweetie Belle out of the trunk.

"Rarity why do you have to leave?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"Because dear I need to move into my new dress shop" said Rarity.

"Well how come you have to move?" asked Sweetie Belle. "Why can't you just go to your dress shop during the day and come home at night like mommy and daddy?" she continued.

"Sweetie Belle my shop is on the other side of town I can't walk that far everyday" said Rarity reasonably. "Besides dear there comes a time in every pony's life when they realize it's time to leave the nest" Rarity added.

"But we don't live in a nest" Sweetie Belle pointed out.

Rarity chuckled "it's an expression dear it means it's time for me to go out on my own it's time for me to be an independent mare" said Rarity.

"But why do you have to live on your own?" demanded Sweetie Belle "don't you like living here with me and Mommy and Daddy?" she asked. "Are you mad at Mommy and Daddy is that why you're leaving?" she asked.

"Sweetie Belle of course not" said Rarity she sighed before adding "Sweetie Belle I'm sorry if my leaving hurts you but some day you'll understand" said Rarity as she gave her sister a hug.

"Honey your cab is here" said Rarity and Sweetie Belle's mother.

"Coming" said Rarity she turned to Sweetie Belle "you'll understand some day" she said simply as she kissed the little pony on the head.

Her parents helped Rarity her get her luggage in the cab then Rarity hugged and kissed both her parents then got in the cab. Upon reaching her new home Rarity found Fluttershy waiting for her.

"Hi Rarity" Fluttershy greeted.

"Fluttershy hello" said Rarity returning the greeting.

"I came to help you get settled in" said Fluttershy.

"Oh thank you dear" said Rarity hugging her friend in gratitude.

On the way in the house Fluttershy tripped slightly on a hole in the ground "Oh watch your step Fluttershy I really must get that filled" said Rarity.

"That's where the sign was right?" asked Fluttershy.

"Yes that was where it was before I up-rooted it the day I put the down payment in" said Rarity as she un-locked the front door. "Oh Fluttershy just look at it my very own house" said Rarity walking through the house eagerly. "These are my stairs" said Rarity happily. "This is my kitchen" she continued.

"And this is your luggage" said Fluttershy as she struggled to bring in Rarity's bags.

"Oh I'm sorry dear" said Rarity as she helped Fluttershy.

"Did your parents help you build all the furniture?" asked Fluttershy.

"Yes helped me assemble it they even helped me pay for a few things" said Rarity. "Oh wait" said Rarity as she knocked on the side of her trunk jokingly.

"What are you doing?" asked Fluttershy.

"Oh nothing Sweetie Belle tried to stowaway in here so I was just making sure she didn't sneak back in" said Rarity.

"She did oh that's adorable" Fluttershy remarked.

"Yes she asked me why I was leaving" said Rarity.

"What did you tell her?" asked Fluttershy.

"I told her that moving out on your own was a part of life" said Rarity.

Later that day Rarity and Fluttershy were busily preparing the house and shop for opening day when there came a knock on the door. "Who could that be?" asked Rarity.

"Maybe it's your first customer" said Fluttershy.

"I don't think so I'm not officially opening until next week" said Rarity opening the door. Standing there was none other than Sweetie Belle she had her wagon nearby holding her treasured teddy bear Snuggles, sleeping bag, baby blanket, and a few other small toys.

"Hi Roomie" said Sweetie Belle happily as she walked in pulling her wagon.

"Sweetie Belle what are you doing?" asked Rarity.

"I moved out" said Sweetie Belle simply.

"You did what?" asked Rarity.

"It was my time to leave the net" said Sweetie Belle.

Rarity giggled "that's nest dear" she corrected at that moment Fluttershy came downstairs.

"What's going on?" asked Fluttershy.

"Apparently Sweetie Belle has decided to move out of our parent's home" said Rarity.

"Oh really?" said Fluttershy surpassing the urge to giggle.

"Yep I'm an independent mare now" said Sweetie Belle.

"Fluttershy can you go to my parents' home and tell them what's happened?" asked Rarity.

"Ok" said Fluttershy as she took off.

"Sweetie Belle dear I'm going to ask you something I should have asked you when I pulled you out of my trunk why do you not want me to move out?" said Rarity.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"Sweetie Belle I know you feel hurt because I'm leaving home but I've put off asking you why you were hurt" said Rarity. "But first I have to know why are you hurt dear?" she asked.

"I'd miss you too much but we don't have to worry about that anymore" said Sweetie Belle as she began to un-pack.

"Sweetie Belle I'm sorry but you cannot move in with me" said Rarity.

"Why not?" demanded Sweetie Belle.

"Sweetie Belle the reason I left home was because I want to be my own pony" said Rarity.

"Be your own pony?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"Yes dear I want to have a home of my own I want to have my own responsibilities like paying for my own bills, grocery shopping for myself, and have a place for my little sister to visit" she said.

"But I want to live with you" said Sweetie Belle beginning to cry.

"Why?" asked Rarity.

"Because if you're not living with me who's going to play with me and love me?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"Sweetie Belle you have mother and father" said Rarity.

"But's who's going to brush my mane every night, and make me pretty clothes, and sing me a lullaby when I have a bad dream, and talk to me when Mommy and Daddy are at work, and sneak me a piece of candy before dinner, and help me clean my sheets when I wet the bed and don't want Mommy to know?" demanded Sweetie Belle.

Rarity brought her younger sister into a big hug. "Sweetie Belle I understand that you'll miss me and that you will not me the same but I'll miss you too and besides there are things I'm going to miss about you as well" said Rarity.

"Yeah right" said Sweetie Belle.

"No there are like those cute noises you make when you sleep" said Rarity. "And you always cheer me up when I'm sad with that cute little smile of yours" said Rarity Sweetie Belle grinned "oh there it is" said Rarity as she tickled Sweetie Belle. "Dear I will miss you but I will always love you and you can visit me whenever you like" Rarity promised.

"Whenever I want?" asked Sweetie Belle hopefully.

"Whenever you want" said Rarity.

"And you'll still love me?" asked Sweetie Belle

"Of course" said Rarity at that moment there was a knock at the door. "Are you ready to go home?" asked Rarity.

"Yes" said Sweetie Belle. "Hey Rarity I want you to have this" said Sweetie Belle as she removed Snuggles from her wagon.

"Snuggles?" said Rarity. "But dear you've slept with her since you were a little foal" said Rarity.

"I know but Mommy says I'm too old to need to sleep with a teddy bear so I want you have her" said Sweetie Belle.

"Oh thank you dear" said Rarity taking the teddy bear gently fighting back tears "I'll think of you whenever I see her" said Rarity as she hugged her little sister.

*End of flashback*

"So did you really miss me when I left?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"Yes I did more even more than I thought actually" said Rarity. "I was actually tempted slightly to go home my very first night" said Rarity.

"Why?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"Because dear when I went to bed there was not cute little pony snoring like a purring cat" said Rarity.

"Hey sis whatever happened to Snuggles" asked Sweetie Belle.

Rarity grinned "Awwww does little Sweetie Belle miss her teddy?" she teased.

"No" said Sweetie Belle blushing.

Rarity giggled "well I keep her right in there" she said pointing to the closet.

"In the closet?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"Yes I keep her in there where she is safe and close to you when you stay" said Rarity. "Would you like me to get her down?" she asked.

"No I'm a big pony now I don't need a teddy bear" said Sweetie Belle.

"Ok dear good night" said Rarity as she tucked Sweetie Belle in, kissed her good night, and left the room pausing at the door to listen. Sure enough within a few minutes she heard the shuffling of feet, the creak of the closet door and the sound of a delighted Sweetie Belle. Rarity peaked in and saw the little pony getting into bed holding Snuggles after so many years Rarity grinned then left for bed.

Outside the Carousal boutique however in a large home in Ponyville a different little pony was getting into bed as well but she was crying "they took her" she said into her pillow as tears poured out of her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

After waking herself up the next morning Rarity walked into Sweetie Belle's new bedroom and as she suspected she found the little pony sleeping soundly with Snuggles held tightly in her hoof. "Time to get up dear" said Rarity as she opened the curtains and let in the sunlight.

Reluctantly Sweetie Belle opened her eyes and yawned loudly "morning Rarity" she said as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Good morning dear I hope you both slept well" said Rarity.

Sweetie Belle blushed slightly "yeah we did" she said.

"Well I shall leave you to get ready for school" said Rarity turning to leave.

"Wait sis" said Sweetie Belle.

"Yes dear" said Rarity turning around.

"Can you fix Snuggles?" asked Sweetie Belle as she held up the teddy bear.

Rarity looked at the bear in question her fur was so dust colored it looked grey; her eye shaped buttons were falling off, and Rarity could tell that her aged stitches were beginning to fail. "Well dear I'm not a toy maker but I'll see what I can do" she promised as she took the bear from her sister.

"Thanks Rarity" said Sweetie Belle.

"Think nothing of it dear" said Rarity.

Following a delicious breakfast Sweetie Belle left for school with her friends while Rarity opened her shop.

"Ya think Ms. Cheerilee is going to tell us about that project she's been talking about?" Apple Bloom asked her fellow crusaders as the three walked to school.

"Probably she's been hinting it for a while now" said Sweetie Belle.

"Think she's going to allow partners?" asked Scootaloo.

"Probably she's usually pretty good about that" said Apple Bloom as they turned into the school yard.

"I'll meet you girls in class I have to use the filly's room" said Sweetie Belle turning to the restroom however she paused at the door she thought she was hearing someone crying. Sweetie Belle was reluctant but decided to press on. "Hello?" she called her voice bouncing off the filly's room walls as she did at that moment she heard a stall door kick open.

Diamond Tiara came out of the stall shouted "out of my way blank flank" she said as she pushed Sweetie Belle aside. Sweetie Belle was more curious the angry.

"So the drama queen had a meltdown?" asked Scootaloo eagerly after Sweetie Belle told her and Apple Bloom of the incident.

"I guess so she was really crying" said Sweetie Belle "she really sounded sad" she added Apple Bloom and Scootaloo smiled at this.

"Guys don't be mean" said Sweetie Belle.

"When did you become a fan of Diamond Tiara?" demanded Scootaloo.

"You didn't hear how she was crying what it sounded like" said Sweetie Belle.

"What's the hay does that have to do with anything?" asked Apple Bloom.

"She was crying like I was a few days ago" said Sweetie Belle quietly her friends fell silent.

"Girls" called Cheerilee "are you paying attention?" she asked.

"Of course we are Ms. Cheerilee" Apple Bloom lied through her teeth.

"Then what was the last thing I said?" asked Cheerilee.

"You asked us if were paying attention" said Scootaloo the entire class snickered.

"Very funny" said Cheerilee sarcastically. "Now then as I was saying" she said back to her usual cheery self. "This project requires each of you to write about jobs" said Ms. Cheerilee. "You will each pick a pony in Ponyville then interview them about their job, you will also get one day off from school to observe that job you will then, write a report on what you observed and what you learned, then present your report to the class" she added. "Any questions?" she asked half the class raised their hooves Cheerilee smiled "Yes Snips?" she said pointing to the grey unicorn.

"Can we work in partners?" asked Snips.

Cheerilee chuckled "yes you may" she answered almost all the hooves in the air went down "you may work in groups of up to three and you will be graded on what you include in your report, you present two weeks from today, your observation day is the Wednesday after next, and you will get class time" Cheerilee finished. "Now you have until lunch to begin your projects" she said.

The little ponies parried themselves off with their friends Snips was working with Snails, Diamond Tiara was working with Silver Spoon, and of course the cutie mark crusaders were a group of three. Half an hour later the three ponies were still arguing over whom to do the assignment on. Scootaloo wanted to do it on her hero Rainbow Dash, Apple Bloom wanted to do it on Applejack, and of course Sweetie Belle wanted to feature Rarity. In the end Sweetie Belle one the argument it would be impractical to do the report on Rainbow Dash since her office was in Cloudsdale and as none of the three ponies could fly it would be impossible and in the end it was Ms. Cheerilee who put the Applejack idea to bed she pointed out that since Apple Bloom lived on Sweet Apple acres and hand for many years she would already have all the information they needed and the whole point of the assignment was to learn something new. "But you live with Rarity" Apple Bloom argued when Sweetie Belle triumphantly exclaimed that Rarity was their only option now.

"Well yeah but she's never let me in her workroom unless she has to watch me there so I've never really seen her work" Sweetie Belle responded.

"Well I'm gain as long as she doesn't make us model anything" said Scootaloo the other two ponies laughing at her joke.

"I think we should draw some pictures of what we think Rarity does at her job" suggested Apple Bloom.

"That's a good idea Apple Bloom" said Sweetie Belle heading to the art table for crayons and markers.

Sweetie Belle was turning back to her friends with her supplies in hoof when she suddenly found herself colliding with none other than Diamond Tiara who was at the art table for the same reason she was markers and crayons went flying in the air. "Watch where you're going Blank Flank" said Diamond Tiara angrily.

"Sorry" said Sweetie Belle honestly as she began gathering up her crayons. "So umm what happened?" asked Sweetie Belle awkwardly.

"What do you mean what happened?" asked Diamond Tiara.

"Why were you crying in the bathroom?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"None of your business" Diamond Tiara responded angrily.

"Is something wrong in your family?" asked Sweetie Belle suddenly.

Diamond Tiara looked at Sweetie Belle amazed "how did you…" she began before she seemed to realize what she was saying "I mean my family is not your problem" she said.

"I just want to help" said Sweetie Belle honestly.

"Why?" Diamond Tiara shouted causing a few heads to turn their way. "Just because you have recent experience does not mean you have to fix every little family problem that comes you way" she yelled at Sweetie Belle at this point she was so red you couldn't see the tear slowly forming in her left eye.

"I just want to help" Sweetie Belle yelled back.

"Girls do we need detention?" asked Ms. Cheerilee.

"No Ms. Cheerilee Sweetie Belle just needs to learn to keep her blank flank out of other ponies business" she said giving Sweetie Belle a hard push who quickly returned fire soon pushing turned to punching and soon the two were on each other. The two little ponies fought hard and dirty until the fight was broken up by Ms. Cheerilee who tore the two ponies from each other looking angry with both of them.

Lunch at Ponyville Elementary was normally a time for the children to play or talk while Cheerilee ate her own lunch in her office. But not today, today while most ponies played like any other day three young ponies had their heads pressed up against the door to the classroom "I can't hear anything" said Apple Bloom.

"I don't think she's started lecturing them yet" Scootaloo.

"I wonder what she's going to do to them" said Silver Spoon more to herself then her company.

Inside the classroom both Sweetie Belle and Diamond Tiara had their head down in shame (though most of it dramatized) Cheerilee sat at her desk in front of them. "Twice this week and twice in three days girls what has gotten into you?" she asked sternly.

"She started it she pushed me first" said Sweetie Belle defensively.

"She was the one who was annoying me" said Diamond Tiara.

"Girls" said Cheerilee annoyed both ponies immediately went quiet. "Now I know you two have never been friends but I never imagined you would take your disagreements to this level" said Cheerilee. "Now I am sending you both home with requests for a parent teacher conference I expect both of your parents to be here after school at five sharp" Cheerilee added as she began writing up two notes.

"Yes Ms. Cheerilee" said both Diamond Tiara and Sweetie Belle in unison.

That afternoon Sweetie Belle walked home with her friends thought slower than usual. "Do you think Rarity is going to be mad?" she asked her friends.

"Probably" said Apple Bloom honestly.

"You want us to come with you she might go easier on you" Scootaloo offered.

"No she'll just kick you out" said Sweetie Belle as she came up to the boutique.

"Good luck" said Apple Bloom.

"Hopefully we'll see you tomorrow" Scootaloo joked earning a glare from Sweetie Belle.

Sweetie Belle gulped nervously before entering her home to her relief Rarity was not waiting for her in the kitchen she walked through the house and heard sounds coming from Rarity's workroom she tried to carefully tip-hoofed across the hall.

"Sweetie Belle is that you?" asked Rarity not taking her eyes off the clothes she was drawing.

"Umm yeah Rarity I'll see you at dinner" said Sweetie Belle trying to get away.

"Well wait a moment" said Rarity putting her marker down and meeting Sweetie Belle at the door. "Why the rush dear you just got home how was your day?" she asked.

"Ummm fine now I gotta go Ms. Cheerilee gave a big assignment" said Sweetie Belle.

"Sweetie Belle is something wrong?" asked Rarity suspiciously.

"No" Sweetie Belle lied but then looked down shamefully "well yeah something happened" she admitted as she took out the note from Cheerilee Rarity took it in her magic and Sweetie Belle stood her ground awaiting her sisters reaction.

"Oh Sweetie Belle darling" said Rarity disappointed as she turned to her sister "fighting again what do you have to say about this?" asked Rarity.

Sweetie Belle thought for a moment "ummm I love you Rarity" she said.

Rarity rolled her eyes "Sweetie Belle this is serious" she said as she placed the note down. "I thought we talked about this now you promised me this wouldn't happen again now you've broken that promise" said Rarity with authority.

"But Rarity….." Sweetie Belle began.1

"No Sweetie Belle I want you in your room until I get home from talking with Cheerilee" said Rarity point a hoof at the door.

"And then?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"Then I'll decide what to do with you" said Rarity.

Sweetie Belle held her head low and headed out the door to her bedroom. "It's all her fault" said Sweetie Belle as she angrily kicked her bedroom door shut. "Stupid Diamond Tiara" she continued "I just wanted to help" she said as she threw her saddle sack at the wall. "What do I care about her stupid family" she continued as she threw herself into bed it was then she noticed a red light pouring into her eye she looked over and saw a parcel wrapped in a metallic red ribbon a small tag attached to it read "To: Sweetie Belle". Sweetie Belle out of curiosity opened the package and found a pink teddy bear it was a moment before she realized this was Snuggles. "Wow" said Sweetie Belle momentarily forgetting what happened as she admired her sisters work Snuggles looked totally new her once dusty fur was clean and re-dyed to pink in addition to fixing Snuggles aged stitches Rarity had made several small improvements to her as well one was that tied around her left ear was a small ribbon made of golden silk and under her tail Rarity and stitched both the Cutie Mark Crusaders symbol and Sweetie Belle's name in yellow thread. Sweetie Belle was about to leave her room when suddenly she heard a door close in the shop and suddenly rememberd she was upset she slammed back down on the bed. "You don't think she'll be to mad when she gets back do you?" she asked Snuggles.

The leaves crunched under Rarity's hooves as she walked to the school house her thoughts on Sweetie Belle. The little pony had never been in trouble for fighting in fact she was usually the peacemaker whenever arguments broke out between the crusaders. "It couldn't have been anything I've done could it?" she asked herself.

The very thought worried Rarity greatly but her thoughts were interrupted when she found herself looking at the school house she had known since her own fillyhood. She was walking up steps when the door opened and out walked Cheerilee and Diamond Tiara's father Filthy Rich the later looked somehow different. Filthy Rich was'nt at all at his ushuall standards of appearance his normal well-kept black mane was tangled and filthy, the tie her wore was loose and dirty, and there were several bald spots adorned his coat. "Hello Rarity" greeted Cheerilee cheerfully.

Rarity shook her attention away from Filthy Rich and turend to Cheriliee "Hello" Rarity back before addressing Filthy Rich "Mr. Rich I would just like to apologize if my sister hurt your daughter" said Rarity Filthy Rich didn't seem to hear her however her merely made his way down the path for his home.

"Come in Rarity" said Cheerilee as two ponies entered the classroom.

"I'm so sorry for my sisters outburst Cher" said Rarity quickly realizing she should be a bit more formal "I mean Cheerilee sorry" she apologized again.

"It's no problem Ms. Rarity" said Cheerilee as she sat at her desk she seemed a bit stiffer then her normal cheery self. "Now then were here to talk about Sweetie Belle and her fighting in class" said Cheerilee.

"I'm so sorry I know I should have punished her when it first started but she told me what happened…" Rarity began apologetically.

"Rarity" Cheerilee called.

"And she told me that Diamond Tiara insulted our parents…" Rarity continued now beginning to pace.

"Rarity" Cheerilee called louder.

"And then she brought up Golden Spool and that distracted me and….." Rarity continued.

"Rarity" Cheerilee shouted Rarity stoped talking and looked at Cheerilie who to her great surprise giggled. "Same old Rarity" she said with smile.

"Pardon?" said Rarity slightly offended.

"You're still obsessing over the small things" said Cheerilee with a nostalgic grin.

"I merely see things in the big picture" said Rarity with a slight smile.

"That's exactly what you said in high school" said Cheerilee before she suddenly cleared her throat "but were here to talk about Sweetie Belle" she said.

"Right" said Rarity more business like then before but a smile crossed her lips.

"Now then I would like to start off by saying that Sweetie Belle and Diamond Tiara never got along" said Cheerilee.

"I figured as much" said Rarity.

"However I never expected it to escalate to this level" said Cheerilee. "How are things at home?" she asked a little uncomfortably.

"I believe things are going well all things considered" said Rarity.

"Yes I'm sorry about your parents" said Cheerilee. Rarity however seemed lost in her own thoughts and didn't hear her "Rarity?" asked Cheerilee after a moment.

"Oh I'm sorry" said Rarity coming out of her thoughts of her parents. "Yes it was tragic" she said sadly. "But our friends helped us move on" she added "and I think things are going well I think Sweetie Belle is adjusting well" said Rarity.

"Has she seemed depressed at any time?" asked Cheerilee.

"I'd say no" said Rarity. "But she did have a nightmare a few nights ago" she added.

"And what did you do?" asked Cheerilee.

"Well I let her sleep with me and told her a story to distract her" said Rarity.

"What was the story about?" asked Cheerilee.

"I was a true story about her first night sleeping in a bed instead of her crib" said Rarity.

"Well that sounds like a good method to me" said Cheerilee. "Now then I believe I have an idea as what we could do to get the girls to work together and Mr. Rich has already agreed" said Cheerilee.

Later Sweetie Belle sat next to Rarity at the dinner table eating nervously until finally she said "Why are you torturing me?" she asked.

"Beg pardon?" asked Rarity taking a sip of water.

Sweetie Belle looked at Rarity "what happened with Ms. Cheerilee?" she demanded.

"Well she said that she thinks that it's time both you and Diamond Tiara must learn to get along before some pony gets hurt" said Rarity.

"And?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"And I agree with her" said Rarity.

"You know what I mean how long am I grounded?" demanded Sweetie Belle.

"No grounding" said Rarity.

"Really?" asked Sweetie Belle surprised.

"No darling it's like Cheerilee said you and Diamond Tiara need to learn to get along so there for you two are going to be spending some time together" said Rarity.

"Like in detention?" asked Sweetie Belle confused by this odd punishment.

"No darling Cheerilee, Mr. Rich, and I have agreed that to learn to work together you two are going to do your career project together" said Rarity.

Sweetie Belle dropped her plate and shouted in shock "what?"


	6. Chapter 6 part 1

Diaries of the Sisterhooves chapter 6

"No way" said Apple Bloom and Scootaloo together as the Cutie Mark Crusaders walked to school.

"It's true" said Sweetie Belle sadly "she's even coming over tomorrow to work on the project" she added.

"But tomorrows Saturday it's our Crusader day" said Apple Bloom.

"I know" said Sweetie Belle sadly.

"They can't make you do a school punishment over the weekend it's like a law or something" said Scootaloo as the three ponies walked into the school yard.

"Time for class my little ponies" called Cheerilee the ponies in the school yard.

"Come on lets go" said Sweetie Belle.

"Good morning my little ponies" greeted Cheerilee merrily.

"Good morning Ms. Cheerilee" the students chimed back.

"Now then I'm going to give you the first hour of class to start your projects" said Cheerilee as she sat at her desk. Ponies throughout the classroom began to get into their groups and happily began to get art supplies out. However two ponies in the classroom remained in their desks as if they refused to work together. "Girls time to get with your partner" said Cheerilee neither pony seemed to have heard her. Cheerilee got up from her desk and walked to Sweetie Belle "come along Sweetie time to work on your project" said Cheerilee.

"Humph" Sweetie Belle responded crossing her arms.

"Now Sweetie Belle I'm not going to have to talk to Rarity am I?" asked Cheerilee sternly.

Sweetie Belle gave up and got out of her seat reluctantly "fine" she said.

Cheerilee led Sweetie Belle to Diamond Tiara and then set them up with some art supplies in the back of the classroom. "I'm sure you girls will do a beautiful job" said Cheerilee as she left the two ponies sitting across from each other and glaring at one another.

Meanwhile in Ponyville Rarity was walking to the spa where she found Fluttershy checking them in for their weekly visit. "Hello Fluttershy" greeted Rarity.

"Hi Rarity" said Fluttershy the two ponies began their conversation with talk of the usual subjects such as how Rarity's shop was doing or the happenings of Fluttershy's animals. As they were getting on their robes Fluttershy brought up Rarity's new little tenant. "So how are things going with Sweetie Belle?" she asked.

"Good" said Rarity unsure.

"Rarity is something wrong?" asked Fluttershy.

"Well there have been complications" said Rarity. "She got into a fight at school" she added.

"Another one?" said Fluttershy surprised.

"I'm afraid so" said Rarity shamefully "second time this week" she added.

"What happened?" asked Fluttershy.

"Same thing as last time" said Rarity. "She and Diamond Tiara pushed each other a little too far and things got out of hand" she said.

"It was with Diamond Tiara again?" asked Fluttershy as she and Rarity entered the steam room.

"Yes" answered Rarity. "Fluttershy do you think I'm going to be a good guardian to Sweetie Belle?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Fluttershy.

"Well I'm not the best big sister in world in case you haven't noticed" said Rarity. "I can't count the times I've scolded her for bothering me I even once scolded her for cleaning my workroom and doing my laundry she once even ran to Applejack hoping for a better sister" she added.

"Rarity you've always loved Sweetie Belle and I think that's what really matters when it comes down to it and if Sweetie Belle was in trouble you'd be there" said Fluttershy. Fluttershy grinded nostalgically before adding "like you were for me a long time ago…"

*Flashback*

The cold winds blew outside of Ponyville elementary autumn was turning to winter and as such many ponies arrived at school sporting new winter clothing. Currently almost everypony in the classroom was admiring the coat worn by Golden Spool the coat its self was very simple in design but it was made of golden silk which though impractical in keeping out the cold kept ponies interested and that was all the young pony cared about. "I hate her" said Rarity one of the only two ponies who were not admiring Golden Spool.

Cheerilee the other pony ignoring Golden Spool sighed at Rarity's comment as she hung up the white scarf her unicorn friend has knitted for her. "I know Rarity just ignore her" she said as the two ponies went to their seats.

"Silk doesn't even keep the cold out its impractical" said Rarity.

"Rarity you're just letting her know she's gotten to you" said Cheerilee at that moment Mrs. Point came in shaking her light brown hair bun free of snowflakes accompanying her was a young Pegasus pony with a pink mane, yellow coat, three pink butterflies served as her cutie mark, she looked a little older than the other ponies in the class she was joining, and she looked down at the floor nervously shaking with fright it looked like she wished she could vanish from sight.

"Class let's all settle down" said Mrs. Point tapping a ruler on her desk after a few minutes everypony went to their seats and their attention fell on the new pony in class who upon noticing everypony looking at her ran behind Mrs. Point who began to pet the little Pegasus. "Now as you all have noticed we have a new pony joining the class today" said Mrs. Point "this" she went on giving the nervous new pony a gentle push in front of the class "is Fluttershy" she said.

"Hi Fluttershy" chimed most of the class in greeting Fluttershy said mumbled something that might have been a hello but sounded more like a squeak.

"I trust you'll all make Fluttershy feel welcome" said Mrs. Point as she directed Fluttershy to a desk. Rarity looked first to Fluttershy then to Golden Spool who had a smile of malice on her face.

Even though she didn't look Mrs. Point was getting on in years and her memory was beginning to go in later years it would be a prime reason for her retirement on that particularly cold day it would help the winds of fate. "Oh fiddle sticks" said Mrs. Point as her class began to retrieve their lunches "forgot my medicine again" she announced as she gathered her scarf "I'll be back in half an hour" she said as she walked out the door.

Having been bullied by Golden Spool for years Rarity knew that having a teacher in the room was the best defense but as the old saying goes "when the cats away the mice will play". "Fluttershy" said Golden Spool as the Pegasus in question looked up from her apple juice and salad.

"Yes?" asked Fluttershy.

"Come outside and have a chat with me" said Golden Spool as she led Fluttershy to the door.

"I smell a rat" said Rarity going to the window.

"So why'd you get held back?" asked Golden Spool.

"I… how did you know?" asked Fluttershy nervously.

"I can see you're older" said Golden Spool approaching Fluttershy.

"Umm please back up" said Fluttershy timidly.

"Not until you tell me why you got held back" said Golden Spool coming in even closer.

"I umm… I'm not so good at flying so I failed F.E. (flight education)" Fluttershy admitted.

"So you can hardly fly?" asked Golden Spool.

If Fluttershy looked upset before it was nothing to now she was beginning to cry remembering the last time those very words had been used against her.

Golden Spool opened her mouth to speak but Rarity spoke first "leave her alone" Rarity demanded as ran to Fluttershy's protection.

"Fine obviously she has more in common with you anyway" said Golden Spool as she walked away "a loser" she added with a grin.

"Don't mind her she's always a horrible pony" said Rarity. "I'm Rarity" she added.

"I'm Fluttershy" said Fluttershy as she wiped away her tears.

*end of flashback*


End file.
